


情人结 终章

by thesunalsorises



Category: yl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 06:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunalsorises/pseuds/thesunalsorises





	情人结 终章

李英超没办过什么出格事，soulmate陷入这样难忍的困境，他甚至更害怕更慌张，束手无策的样子看起来有点笨笨的。李振洋蹭着他脖子，不断地重复：“帮帮我.......帮帮我。”

李振洋把他强硬的拉倒二楼拐角的储物间，哭的捶胸顿足。发情期的alpha变得十分缺乏安全感，只能缩在伴侣单薄的怀抱里索取温暖，一点点的全部夺走，哭的伤心，而且特别可怜，他不让李英超离开他半分。他被李振洋缠的呼吸困难，稍微推开了点，李振洋又死心塌地的往他怀里钻，好像更难过了，“你干什么......呜呜呜为什么推开我？不许推开我......”

小beta有些无奈的道：“我都快被你勒死了。”

“老婆......”李振洋小声的说，“我们在这......在这做吧，好不好......”

李英超还想反应两下子，可是脑袋里是木讷的，呆呆的看着李振洋把他衣服套头脱下来甩丢地上，心里忐忑，又被人捏着下巴接吻。后背抵着硬邦邦的架子，摆着一些消毒剂啊除虫喷雾之类的瓶罐，被晃得快要掉下来。可是他们无暇顾及，alpha一只手揽着他美好恋人的腰，紧密的贴在一起，这样显得李英超屁股很翘，又忍不住想掐一把。娇滴滴的样子还是挺招人喜欢，李振洋松开嘴巴，舔了舔李英超鼻头，像个认生的猫崽。

小猫崽也很知趣的配合着他，有点担惊受怕的样子，被李振洋亲的皱起眉头，却还要心疼的抹掉alpha滚烫的眼泪珠子，安慰他，让他安心。李英超有点迷迷糊糊的，说，在这里啊？人太多了吧......额！

李振洋用力一顶，好像听见了什么山崩地裂的声音。

李英超掉线了一秒，觉得自己被掰开了揉碎了煮熟了。这个体位很奇怪——李振洋把他抱在墙上，一只腿卡在胳膊上，另一只腿死气沉沉的吊着，像个缺水的豇豆芽。可是他的东西已经一点点的挤到身体里去，李英超说一半的话硬生生的疼回肚子里，害怕的想要尖叫——这是什么感觉，完全无法适应，难道其他人办事的时候也都是这样难受吗？

然而此时的alpha胸如擂鼓，眼角越来越红了。李英超想象不到自己的表情有多难看，是不是像揉皱的废纸，两条眉毛紧紧的拧在一起，腿也崩的快要抽筋，恍惚间磕到了冷冰冰的手脚架。李振洋埋在他胸前说：“好热......好舒服，你里面好舒服......”

可是beta只觉得他快要死掉，腿根止不住的发抖，夸张到眼前发黑。beta到这个时候依旧没有忘记自己的角色职责，凑上去讨好的碰了碰李振洋额头，费力的道：“嗯。”

“让我，”感觉又进的深了一些，李振洋紧紧地抱着他，“让我进去......求求你了......”

他开始缓慢的动，顶的李英超思绪涣散浑身疼痛，尝不到甜头还要迫使自己迁就李振洋，压抑着哭腔夸赞他，恳求他，你好棒的......可不可以轻一点？没褪下的裤子要死不死的挂在腿上，李英超上半身还穿着校服，眼角有一片晕开的浅红，嘴巴不知道怎么回事被咬的水光淋淋，稍微有点肿，他又咬住了。

李英超的身体又瘦又小，强忍着吞进去这么凶悍的东西，连李振洋都开始后怕，要是这薄肚皮被戳穿了怎么办。beta没停下来的战栗，双手环抱着李振洋脖子，下身承受着难以估量的力度，几乎每一下都要绕过生殖腔顶到胃里去，蛮横的占有着他。李振洋透过泪水，看见小beta痛苦的样子，眼泪更汹涌了，边亲他边哽咽说：“对不起......对不起，可是我太难受了，呜呜呜......”

他被要的时候是背对着的。李英超表情难堪，过度承欢的失神样子，腰腹柔软的扯成一条脆弱的线，那是李振洋强硬的弄成那样，大概是十分好操弄，乖顺的任他侵犯。李振洋把他生殖腔就那么活生生的撞开，进到更深更温热丰满的地方，近似贪婪的剥夺了小beta的一切，完全的、有血有肉的占有了他。

李英超在莫大的痛觉里，自知疲惫的张了张嘴，只是哑然，说不出一个字。李振洋没看他，只是抱着人腰重复顶撞，模仿插进去又拔出来的某种机器，冰凉凉的，可偏偏还说着动情的话：“让我……让我留在里面好不好……”

你都不愿，看着我么。

李英超的背上，被蝴蝶停留过后沉重起来，好像他也要展开翅膀。他是要被李振洋糟蹋透了，浑身疼的发抖，剧烈的动作之后，alpha沉默的从  
他身体里退出来，抬起人脚腕，缓慢的清理着。

相继无言之后，alpha认错一般的道：“对不起......老婆。”

这就是我喜欢你的代价吗。李英超疼到骨子里去，突然——或是说绝望的醒过来，他和李振洋在一起，有说过一个不吗。逆来顺受的样子，唯唯诺诺的样子，说白了还是一条贱命，没有任何勇气同他伴侣讲道理。关于李振洋为什么喜欢他，像撞破了墙一样的追求他，答案从来都没有清楚过，可是换个角度想想，自己算什么，一个平庸无为的beta，也没有权利知道吧。

李振洋只能让他痛，在黑色里挤上白色，突兀的太刺眼，最后只能变成痛苦的灰。被李振洋玩过的地方，毫无意义的肿胀起来，大概在提醒他迫受的难过，羞耻，和李振洋没有义务存在的温柔。

李振洋没有想过再一次见到他的时候会是这样。李英超换了地址，那次之后似乎是生病了，没有来学校，一直像水分子般存在的男生就真的蒸发掉了。李振洋想过很多办法，很遗憾联系不上，不知道李英超是不是出了什么事，事实上真的出了事，beta很安静的消失了。

李英超撑着门，没落的表情开始惊讶起来。李振洋到底是怎么找上家的，怎么淋了大半个城市的雨，踩着一身泥水站在家门口，都是无人知晓的秘密。

alpha侧脸还在滴水，看见李英超惨白的脸之后，心里顿顿的疼了下。

“你怎么找到这里……的？”李英超吞了吞嗓子道，“我谁都没有说过。”

“这城市就那么大，”李振洋眼眶猩红的道，“我想找你，难道还找不到吗？”

“求求你……放了我……”李英超在好像听见自己这么说，随后被更激烈的冲撞折磨的快要失去意识。李振洋把他摁在墙上，扯坏了衣服，裤子都舍不得脱下来，笔直的进入了他。

“你一直在想我的对不对……”李振洋噙着哭腔唤他，“李英超你一直在想我对不对？”

把他人翻过身来，快速有力的讨伐，撞得李英超失了神，也说不出一句话，被残忍的快意压过头顶。

李英超侧着被他干，张开双腿的样子恰当美妙，两条腿又白又直，侵犯这种漂亮学生的时候心里甚至产生了负罪感，小beta被欺压的拼凑不起来，只能咬着枕头消化疼痛。细长的瘦弱的手，搭在身侧显得愈发色情，越脆弱的东西往往越美得惊天由人，李振洋的眼泪落在他胸脯上，烫花了，烧出一片疤痕。

“为什么要走啊……为什么……”李振洋疯狂的亲吻他，“为什么，我明明那么那么喜欢你……”

“呜呜呜呜呜呜……我……”alpha委屈到无法无天，竟然之间抱着李英超痛哭，东西还插在对方身体里。“我特别喜欢你，为什么要走啊，你不喜欢我吗老婆……”

“我喜欢你的，我喜欢，”李英超费力的说，伸手来摸摸他头，“我也最喜欢你了。”

李振洋撑开他的内里，把人逼成一只快要破茧的碟，一边哄骗他，温柔的哄骗他，“我喜欢你啊……让我再深一点……求你了求求你了……”

李英超被他操得口齿不清，只觉得后面快被磨的烂掉，可又不可言说的享受着，自相矛盾之后稍稍的妥协——就当，李振洋是喜欢我的吧。

END


End file.
